Nuestros personajes
by yuno-and-yin
Summary: estos son nuestros personajes inventados que estaran en la proxima historia chauches


**_Presentación núm. 1:_**

**_Mi nombre…, no supe mi nombre hasta los cinco años, que es Zuzume Tanaka en este momento mi edad es de trece años, vivo en la aldea de konoha desde los siete, antes de ingresar al lugar en donde actualmente vivo yo vivía en una pequeña aldea casi inexistente llamada aldea de la estrella, mi infancia no fue agradable. Con una familia pobre y muchos hermanos tuve muchos problemas para criarme, y a con eso me refiero a que mi famila no era la mejor, mi madre nunca me quiso y papá dejo que "ÉL" experimentara conmigo… jamás pude perdonarlo por eso, por su culpa jamás volví a ser la misma, pero será mejor que les explique del principio:_**

**_Flas back_**

**_Esa noche mis hermanos volvieron a romperme el vestido y mamá lo único que izo fue golpearme así que decidí salir fuera, y me encontré con papá que estaba hablando con un hombre alto, de aspecto moribundo pero se notaba muy bien físicamente, al verme sonrió macabramente, yo lo mire desconfiada y quise seguir mi camino pero no pude asarlo ya que de in momento a otro ya tenía a ese tipo frente a mi tomándome con fuerza de la muñeca, yo me asuste y busque a papá para protección, pero papá solo sonrió y me dijo: -suerte nena- con un montón de yenes en la mano. Siempre supe que no eran los mejores padres, pero jamás pensé que me darían a un tipo así nomas…_**

**_Esa madrugada el me llevo a un lugar que estaba casi en ruinas, jamás me soltó las muñecas, yo trataba de soltarme pero el hombre era inmenso me llevo a un laboratorio, me subió a una mesa de esta completamente sucia, me ato de manos y piernas. Se acerco a mi rostro y pude ver sus ojos grises y fríos mirarme de forma vulgar, luego intento basarme pero me resiste de forma violenta dejándole una mordida en el pómulo derecho, se enfureció y comenzó a prender esos botones y todo se encendió entonces veo esa agujas enormes penetrarme en el brazo y en la venas, sus agujas estaban en mis dos brazos y en mi cuello, el dolor fue el peor que jamás haya sentido en mi vida. Después de eso lo vi todo oscuro y silencioso, perdí la noción del tiempo, pero al volver a abrir los ojos y me encontraba sola en ese laboratorio, aun seguía atada a la mesa y no había forma de que lograra desatarme, de pronto escucho un par de sonidos y pienso que es el hombre, pero no lo era, eran unos hombres con máscara de animales vestidos como ninjas, ellos la igual que yo se sorprendieron al verme hay en la mesa._**

**_Después de ser encontrada por lo ambus de konoha me llevaron frente a la Hokage. Ella me conto sobre lo que ese hombre me izo, y como no podía controlo me derivo con Shizune_**

**_Fin del flash back_**

**_Desde entonces vivo en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, ahora estoy feliz tengo familia, tengo amigos y tengo todo lo que quise de niña. Quién diría que todo esto empezó cuando tenía tan solo 6 años. Bueno esa es mi historia me alegra que la hayan escuchado. Nos veremos a lo largo de la historia_**

**_Presentación núm. 2:_**

**_Mi nombre es Yin Akatsu-no, actualmente tengo 13 años y vivo en la aldea de Konoha. Soy una persona súper poderosa, no porque quiera, sino porque nací con un demonio llamado Ryū. Nunca supe cómo se llamaba la aldea en donde nací. Para ser franca será mejor que se los cuente desde un principio._**

**_Flash Back_**

**_En un hospital de un pueblito chiquito una nueva vida nacía, dentro de un cuarto una madre esperaba a su segunda hija, junto a ella su marido y su primogénito de 19 años. En eso una enfermera entraba con una niña en brazos entregándoselo a la madre, la cual en cuanto al verla no pudo evitar gritar de espanto al igual que su marido y dejarla sobre la cama alegándose lo más que podía. La imagen era extraña la pequeña niña era como la viva imagen del yin y el yang, mientras que de su cuerpo salía un aura poderosa de color blanco y negro. Al día siguiente los padres llevaron a la niña delante de un sacerdote el cual rápidamente les dijo que la pequeña había nacido con un demonio que lo denominaron el Ryū y que era necesario sacrificarla, ante esto los padres asintieron. Esa misma tarde se intento matar a la niña pero no se pudo ya que su hermano de nombre Yang la alzo y se la llevo al fondo del bosque donde se encontraron con una anciana que los acogió aun sabiendo lo que tenía la pequeña. Los años pasaron y la niña ya tenía 7 siendo muy poderosa y perseguida por Orochimaru. Sabía todo tipos de jutsus y podía defenderse por si misma. Un día Orochimaru apareció con el fin de llevársela, pero su nana y su hermano no se lo permitieron. Lastimosamente ambos murieron atravesados por una espada y enseguida el Ryū se apodero del cuerpo de la niña destruyendo todo a su paso por lo cual los enemigos se retiraron. Ante eso rápidamente volvió a la normalidad, para luego llorar sobre el cuerpo de su hermano. Años después con 11 años conoció a Naruto y formo parte de Konoha._**

**_Fin del flash back_**

**_Y aquí me encuentro siendo una gran ninja y una integrante oficial, junto a una amiga llamada Sakura Haruno, de una organización llamada "Akatsuki" que son asesinos de rango S aliados de Konoha y Suna. Ellos se comportan como mis hermanos jejejeje, pero así es la familia. Bueno les agradezco que Allan leído mi historia y bueno…. nos vemos pronto._**


End file.
